


I’ll Bring You Flowers

by CityFallArc



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: But secret, Enemies Who Are Secretly Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Secret Relationship, Teasing, kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityFallArc/pseuds/CityFallArc
Summary: Karai is not his girlfriend, and Leo’s brothers should really stop teasing that she is. She’s the enemy, and there is no fraternizing with the enemy.Ok, maybe just a little fraternizing.
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Kudos: 21





	I’ll Bring You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fluff of any kind, so please leave any criticisms you may have in the comments.

“You really act so obsessed, you know?”  
It’s another rooftop like all the others, identical buildings that Leo can never really tell apart.  
“Trying to kill you isn’t exactly what I’d call obsessed.”  
Her amber eyes in the moonlight, her raven hair, the way she spat out words as if they were beneath her.  
They were enemies.  
“So, you know we can’t keep doing this right?” Leo teases.  
“Oh sure, I’ll just drop it all and leave you to have a nice, peaceful life. Maybe I’ll send you flowers too.” Karai huffs, dodging his sword again.  
“Well, my brothers are over there fighting your robotic friends.”  
Leo’s eyes dart towards his brothers fighting off a horde of Foot bots.  
“And here we are, fighting one on one. Bit suspicious isn’t it?”

“Oh sue me for wanting a challenge.” She scoffs, and he dodges another sweep to the leg.  
“And Shredder doesn’t find this weird at all, huh.” He smirks.  
That must’ve ticked her off, because now she’s really coming at him.  
“I don’t give a shit what my father thinks. As far as he’s concerned, getting rid of the leader is the best way for you all to crumble apart.”

“LEO HURRY UP WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, WE’RE ALMOST DONE!” Raph yells from the building over.  
“SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” Leo yells back, barely dodging a kick aimed at his head.  
“Keep telling yourself that Leo!” Mikey calls out, making kissy faces at his older brother.”  
“SHE IS NOT- oh forget it!” Leo groans, before having a katana kicked out of his hand and sent down into the alleyway below.  
“Gee, thanks. Look, your bots are done for and your outnumbered. Does not look good for you right now.”  
“Ugh...you are all so annoying! I will end all of you next time. Whatever it takes.” Karai growls, back flipping down the fire escape and out of sight.

“Yeah, she’s said all that the last eleven fights.” Raph scoffs, twirling his sai and putting them away.  
“Actually, she said that the last thirteen fights.” Donnie corrects, putting away his bo staff.  
“Did I ask, brainiac?”  
“Technically, you’re always asking for it Raph.” Mikey sticks out his tongue at his red clad brother.  
“I’ll hit you, don’t act like I won’t.”  
“Alright you guys can fight on the way home. I gotta get my sword, you can go on ahead. I’ll catch up in a bit.” Leo adds.  
“Whatever you say, oh fearless leader. Let us know when the next date is.” Raph taunts, the other following suit.  
“Yeah, maybe get her some chocolate.” Mikey giggles.  
“Or flowers!” Donnie joins in.  
“She’s not my girlfriend!” Leo snaps, face turning red.  
“Suuuuure.” Mikey and the others make kissy faces before running off.”

“Whatever.” Leo steps into the alleyway, digging through the trash bags in hopes of finding his sword.  
“I swear, if I lost that sword...” Leo mumbles.  
“Looking for something?” A sing song voice called out to him. Obviously Karai was mocking him, twirling his sword in her hand like it was nothing.  
“I’ll take that, thank you.” Leo snaps as she hands over the sword.  
“Be honest, you let me disarm you.” She chuckles.  
“Maybe! But then I couldn’t see you.” Leo blushes again.  
“Yeah, I can’t be too long. My father has me on stake out for a bit. Hey, if your brothers ever run off to do some stupid thing, you can find me around the Ether building. Just be stealthy, would you?”  
“When have I, a ninja, not been stealthy?” Leo scoffs.  
“What I mean is, don’t go barging in. I might have back up.” She giggles, pulling him into a hug.

“Oh, and you seem very pressed when your brothers call me your girlfriend.” Karai teases.  
“I’m not gonna just tell them anything! They just think it’s a joke, not the real thing. Besides...we’re supposed to be enemies.” Leo sighs, crossing his arms.  
“Enjoy it Leo. Who knows how long we can keep this up.” She remarks, before climbing up the fire escape and disappearing once again.  
“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Leo mumbles.  
It’s a lonely walk back to the lair, but it at least ends with finding his brothers laughing in the living room.  
“Oooh Leo, you’ve got something on your back.” Mikey bubbles before they burst into laughter.  
Leo feels around his back, and pulls a slightly battered rose out of his katana sheath.  
“I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”


End file.
